Silver Snow
by FlightShine
Summary: Mikan is a friendly person, cheerful, and a baka sometimes. She met an arrogant, and self-centered person who is natsume. She was accepted at alice academy with her friends. Silver snow, I don't know maybe it all ends up there or more.
1. love make us meet

Silver Snow

Introduction:

Silver Snow, ever heard of it?

Even I don't know it...

Its winter, its cold...

Lets bring out the memories of hate, love, and hope

I'm Mikan Sakura

I am very cheerful, kind, and a "baka" sometimes

I have special friends, yes two of them but they aren't "normal" friends, talk about "normal" friends

They have large IQs and extremely handsome and beautiful "normal.....heheheh. I fell inlove with someone named Natsume. He's kind of handsome, tall, talk about talented, and friendly.

Here's my life go

One last day of summer morning and its going to be autumn soon, I was waiting for my turn to sign up at the academy register zone for special powers and to show them what it is.

2 hours have passed...

"What is this line taking so long ? What am I going to do? UHHH!!! I'm losing my patience here. If I leave they surely would call my name and if I stay I'm gonna explode on waiting....UGGGHHH!!!" as Mikan said shouting.

"Will you shut up little girl your going to make my ears bleed...Polka??" A boy named Natsume said.

"What did you say little boy?? I am not a little girl and Polka not even close to my name.... (As Mikan realized why the boy said polka 1 min.) PERVERT!!!!!" Mikan said screaming and squealing.

Natsume smirked

"Ok... Maybe someday you'll say something more intelligent from the way you looked. PERVERT!!!"

"Ma'am your next." An old man told her.

Mikan calmed down and said "Okay...I'm coming."

After the interview, Mikan went home and rest her head at the pillow for a while and was thinking deeply and blurted to her mouth "Natsume...Huh??"

'Wait!? Why am I thinking about the annoying pervertlike him. I should be focusing at my future husband Reo he's much braver and more smarter than that awful name Natsume...'

Mikan was annoyed at the noise from her neighbour. She got up and saw that her neighbour is having a loud party. Her neighbour saw her it was Hotaru, bestest friend who was too attending highschool at alice academy. Hotaru gave a hand signal to her that she should come down and join her with her friends.

"Maybe I should join her?? I think it's a welcome party for school tomorrow??? Well no more questions at least I have a blasted party before summer would end." She said to herself as she is going down to the backdoor.

Mikan searched for her bestest friend, but....

"Hey, Mikan Baka i'm here." A familiar voice said to her. Mikan turned to her and then, went there.

"Hey Mikan Sakura..." as Hotaru said again "I'd like you to meet Ruka Nogi, my fiancée..."

Ruka interrupted Hotaru and said "Hey, nice to meet you" "Eh-hem" "Oh sorry"

"...as I was going to say this is my cousin Natsume Hyuuga." As Hotaru finished.

"YOU!!!" Squealed Mikan.

"Wazzup, Polka? Or should I say Hearts?" Smirked Natsume. Mikan blushed and asked "Is he really your cousin Hotaru?? I mean your full of niceness and he's full of perverted maniac evil guy."

"Shut up Heart cause I can still hear you" an angry looking Natsume said.

"I was trying to say it outloud." Said a strong and brave Mikan. But when Mikan turned around Hotaru and Ruka is nowhere to be found so Mikan walked to her favourite Sakura tree and leaving Natsume behind or as she thought she left her behind but he was already ahead of her at the Sakura tree. Mikan sat and leaning at the tree.

"That Natsume guy he's so full of himself....Blah Blah Blah!!!" Mikan Whined and Natsume was sitting at the tree branch watching and listening to her whined. Natsume jumped down and Mikan was shocked and scream. Natsume covered her mouth and Mikan bite it.

"OOOOUUUCCCHHH!!!" For the first time Natsume shouted.

"That is what you get when you messed with Mikan Sakura." Mikan smirked. "So get away from this tree, this is ours you know that?"

"No I don't know because I never been to this placed before....Isn't it obvious Baka!!" Natsume begins to question her. "Who's the other one?"

"He's REO"

"Who's Reo?"

"My future husband, Got any problem with that?"

"Yes, Question!" Natsume smirked.

"Mmmmmhhhh!!!"

"How come a Baka like you had a future husband?"

"Well we met here and we promised to each other that we would be married until he comes back here."

"Why where did he go?"

"In America, He moved away maybe because I smacked him on the face when or maybe his family wanted to move him because he needs a little lesson about his attitude. He goes to school at Alice academy."

"Or maybe he made that excuse just so he can spend time with somebody else than a BAKA and flirtatious person like YOU!"

"What did you say? I'am not flirting to anyone."

"But you let yourself show it to everyone, am I right?"

"Well, your no help for a crying per-..." Mikan didn't finished because she someone was crushing her lips. She blinked two times and found Natsume was kissing her. Mikan begins to struggle but Natsume was so strong that she can't move at all. Meanwhile Hotaru and Ruka...

Hotaru and Ruka are walking to the forest. Ruka saw Natsume and said "Nats..." but Hotaru covered his mouth and gave him a hand signal to be quiet and pointed at Natsume. Ruka's eyes widened for the shock. Ruka rubbed his eyes two times but he can't believe Natsume was kissing Hotaru's best friend. Hotaru grabbed a camera and begins to take picture them and her eyes is turning to a dollar sign again.

(Back to Mikan and Natsume)

Mikan Pushed Natsume his time strongly and they really did separated but they were gasping for air.

"Why did you do that?"

"To shut your mouth of course you were being to loud. Your making my ears bleed again."

"You just need to cover my mouth pervert."

"Then you would bite my hand again."

"Well, yeah. But you have no right to kiss someone."

"I would kiss someone if I like to."

"That was my first kiss and Reo is supposed to kiss me when he comes back. This is the worst day for me."

"What's the worst?"

"Meeting a pervert and an ugly person too."

"..." Natsume was speechless and is thinking of doing that again but he hold back, turned around, smirked and blushed. While Mikan was screaming blushed really hard. She touched her lips and drawn a line of smile from her face.

Well, I hope you liked it but my working isn't done yet so hold your horses buckaroo because this story isn't finished yet. Maybe I'll write a more longer than this episode. Aheheheh :D

Oh and sorry for the wrong spelling and grammar.


	2. A sorrowful feeling and happiness

Flashback ~

"That was my first kiss and Reo was supposed to kiss me when he comes back. This is the worst day for me."

"What's the worst?"

"Meeting a pervert and an ugly person too."

"..." Natsume was speechless and is thinking to do **that** again but he hold back, turned around, smirked, and blushed. While Mikan was screaming and blushed really hard. She touched her lips and drawn a line of smile from her face.

End of Flashback~

Chapter 2~ New School and the beginning of a sorrowful night

'KKKKKKKKRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG'

"I'm up, I'm up" said a tired voice and it was Mikan. "Geezz! I can't believe I was really exhausted screaming to the pervert. I really can't stop thinking about him. He was kind of nice from listening to my story but he was annoying."

Mikan got up made breakfast, start and go to school. 'I can't believe I'm going to stay at Alice academy a boarding school for having special power amd I can't wait to see Hotaru.' Running while happy dancing.

At school...

Mikan walked at the corridors. Until she found someone she knows and it was Ruka Nogi, Hotaru's fiancée. "Ruka, Hey!!" As Mikan screamed.

"Hi, Mikan!! Lost?" Ruka said smiling.

"Yes! I was hoping if you would guide me to where is our dorm."

"Come on! I'll show you just keep up okay?"

"Ok!"

Finally Mikan and Ruka are now at the dorm. Mikan told Ruka to where her room number could be. Ruka showed her the way.

"So this is my room."

"Arigatou, Ruka."

"Your welcome, Mikan. Oh I almost forgot at 1:00 we have a show for where should the new students and the old would go."

"Okay..."

"Don't be late and have a good time spending your whole time at your room okay?"

"Yep!" Mikan entered to her room. 'Wow! It's really neat. I hope I can stay it that way. Well I should take a shower.'

Mikan entered the bathroom....

When Mikan entered... the window opened revealing a boy, a raven-black haired, crimson eyed boy. It was Natsume. The boy quietly jumped in to the window and rested at the bed. Mikan finished her bath and now was wearing a violet hoody t-shirt and a mini short. She was shocked to find Natsume, now sleeping soundly. She tip toed her way to Natsume. She looked at him clearly but Natsume's eyes opened.

Mikan's jaw widened and begins to drool of the shock.

"What are you staring at Polka? Ohhh your not wearing a polka-dot underwear."

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to check the new student they talking and gossiping about."

"Maybe you know that curiosity can kill a person?"

"Yeah, but it should be a cat BAKA!!"

"Get out now, Natsume."

"Make me." "Oh, yeah!" Mikan pushed Natsume but Natsume was too heavy.

"Are you done yet?" Natsume smirked

"Your really an irritating person." Mikan was about to cry when someone hugged her. It was Natsume.

Natsume murmured. "Okay, I'll tell you the truth why I am..." Before Natsume could finished Mikan suddenly said "...here? I'll tell you from my own word and I am not guessing. You wanted to see me because your crazy about me, am I right?"

"Maybe I shouldn't talk to you anymore, your such an arrogant kid. You should listen to someone first than budging in." Natsume didn't like the conversation anymore so he just left not waiting for the second "Pushing the Pervert Outside Again".

Mikan widened her eyes and was kind of sweating because of the words Natsume told her. 'I'm so sorry Natsume, my heart's telling me to love you but I love someone else. Well maybe later I'll go talk to her. I'll check my watch for what time is it.... No!! It's 1:05 what should I do I'm late for the show.' Mikan ran outside and go to the theatre hall. She entered and found many students, she didn't look for Hotaru because Hotaru's an officer. She sat down near a pink haired girl and beside that girl was a purple haired girl.

"Hi" Mikan said and continued "I'm Mikan. Mikan Sakura. My Alice is nullification. What about you two?"

"Hi my name's Anna. My Alice is cooking. This person beside me is Nonoko..."

"Hi, My Alice is chemistry."

"Wow! What fascinating Alice you had."

"Yeah, but your's rare don't you know that?"

"Not exactly."

"Hello new students. I'd like you to present the officers at Alice Academy. Me, Shuichi Sakurano is the student council president and is the main representative for the school. This is my other representative of this school Subaru Imai(Subaru bowed like a gentleman would do to a fair lady) He is the second in command with me and is the second representative of the school. The other representatives as we all know the middle school division and the elementary school division, but unfortunately the middle school division is under the high school division again. (the middle school wailed for what the president has said.) It's okay middle school division because you don't have more things to do than us besides making you peaceful and stop bullying the elementary school division..." "No fair" A boy from the special ability class. "... Hey! you don't need to shout at me even though I'm the president. Okay as I was saying there is going to be an upcoming election for elementary school division Imai Hotaru and Tobita Yu."

Everybody clapped there hands. The presidents continue and said. "I am expecting for both of you to do your very best. Welcome everyone to Alice Academy and if you want to know your classes get a copy from me and if you ought to know your classes maybe you should go now." The students was really busy the theatre hall.

Mikan decide to take a walk. While walking Mikan saw a Sakura tree, Mikan sat and again, didn't notice Natsume. "Maybe I should apologize to Natsume. I felt horrible for what I said to him." Mikan hugged her knee and rest her forehead at her knee. Natsume jumped silently down the tree.

"Little girl, Why are you moaning

"I'm just sad because Natsume is angry with me and I felt horrible..."Mikan looked to the person beside her was Natsume. "Natsume!! You scared me to death..." 'Well I should apologize now I mean he's already beside me.' "Um... Natsume?"

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry for the things I've said to you. I really didn't mean it. I guess I was so full of myself that I suddenly said crazy stuff."

"That's ok."

"No I should make up to you. What do you want?"

"Hn"

"Come on, you said my apology to you is accepted right? So I'll make up to you."

"Why?"

"For the things I've done." Natsume didn't respond to Mikan

'I can't believe what I'm saying. Make up to him? He can't even respond to what I am saying. Talk about apology accepted!!' Mikan thought. "Well, if you don't want to then I should go now."

Mikan walked away with shame, but she looked back at Natsume. Natsume didn't move a thing just closed his eyes and then nothing happened at all. He too felt ashamed for what he said.

Mikan got back to her room and slept, while Natsume looked into the starry night and hoped that there is a falling star that can grant his wish so that everything of hatred and sorrow would disappear.

Hey! Thank you for reading.

Upcoming Chapter 3: "Nice to meet you"

Please visit my blog, review my story, and send you comment at my email ad.

If you like I could make another fantastic story? Hey make a comment all the time, aheheheh.


End file.
